la piel del fuego
by niamorniodio
Summary: Solo Él puede adentrarse en las montañas a buscar la civilización perdida que puede ayudar a restaurar la paz. Ella es la única guerrera y su nacimiento marca el destino de su pueblo. Dejarán de ser una leyenda para ser la salvación... [AU]
1. la mision

Estaba en uno de los salones más lujosos del palacio. Podía observar los altos techos de madera labrada y detalladas pinturas que relataban la vida de los emperadores y su pueblo.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió si espalda presagiando lo inevitable, algo importante tenía que estar planeando el emperador para haberlo retirado del frente de batalla a él Ranma Saotome, el gran Shogún.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, cuando al fin estos dejaron de avanzar una vos ronca resonó a sus espaldas.

 **-Shogún, el emperador lo espera en la habitación azul.-** aunque estaba de espaldas podía saber quién era el que le hablaba, nada más ni nada menos que el favorito del emperador. Kuno, un noble que gracias la buena relación que tenía su padre con el anterior emperador había logrado introducirse en la villa imperial, opinando y participando en todo lo relacionado con la política, logrando en poco tiempo posicionarse como el principal hombre del emperador. Sin embargo a él no lo engañaba esa sonrisa hipócrita, él sabía que su verdadera intención era exclusivamente el poder, Kuno estaba consciente que no podía arrebatarle el trono a emperador ya que no pertenecía a la familia imperial pero desde su actual posición estaba organizando a otros como el sedientos de poder para crear una sublevación y derrocar a la dinastía Min.

Ajeno a todos estos planes Ranma entraba en la habitación azul, encontrándose al emperador, que a pesar ya no ser un joven guerrero mantenía una impronta envidiable y unos ojos sabios y bondadosos. Ranma pensaba que sin lugar a dudas esa mirada es la que provocaba el gran cariño y lealtad que le tenía el pueblo chino a su emperador. Él podía decirlo con propiedad ya que en el campo de batalla ese pueblo era el que con orgullo daba su vida por aquel hombre que tenia al frente.

 **-Me alegra que haya podido acceder nuestra reunión con rapidez. Cada vez tenemos menos tiempo y debemos actuar con cautela.-** Termino la frase en un susurro y acercándose a Ranma lo guió hasta una gran acuarela ubicada en una esquina y si decir nada la desmontó e ingreso a una pequeña estancia del otro lado. Era una pequeña pieza resguardada que no tenía ventanas por lo que no se veía desde el exterior. Viendo la cara de asombro de Ranma el emperador se apresuro a cerrar la acuarela e invitarlo a sentarse en el tatami.

 **\- Bueno Saotome debe parecerle extraño que lo haya citado y que estemos conversando en esta pieza desconocida para todo los nobles y generales de mi imperio. Deberá preguntarse por que usted.-**

El emperador mientras habla observa a Ranma, sin lugar a dudas las historias sobre su Shogún se quedaban cortas. Su cuerpo era como un gran mapa de batallas libradas en nombre de su imperio.

Ranma era un hombre de guerra fuerte, con mirada penetrante su piel estaba curtida a fuego y sangre y sus ojos azul profundo eran como dos abismos impenetrables. Sin embargo a pesar de esta coraza, Ranma era una persona leal y justa respetado por sus guerreros y admirado por las mujeres, él al contrario de otros jefes de guerra no arrasaba con los pueblos ni abusaba de mujeres y niños. Esas actitudes lo habían hecho merecedor del cariño de su gente y el respeto del emperador

 **-Con el debido respeto su majestad, mi vida es todo menos normal por lo que los sucesos inesperados no me sorprenden, aunque debo confesar que muy a mi pesar no pude detectar esta habitación y siempre me he jactado de mi poder de observación y de detección a través de mi aura sensorial, pero esta vez no he sentido nada me deja impresionado.-**

El emperador mira la acuarela y luego a Ranma, sonriendo con un brillo en sus amables ojos.

 **-No se preocupe ni usted ni nadie puede ver esta habitación, está sellada por un hechizo que asegura esta habitación y genera una ilusión en la sala azul para dejar tranquilo a los curiosos. Ellos creerán vernos allá platicando de trivialidades-** Miró nuevamente a la gran acuarela y soltando un suspiro con pesar prosiguió **\- Esta sala es solo conocida por los emperadores y en una sola oportunidad fue mostrada a otro Shogún a demás de usted y eso fue hace 300 años atrás, cuando al igual que ahora las paredes del palacio ya no eran seguras y el poder y el rencor llenaban los corazones de los principales nobles de la época.-**

Antes de que Ranma pudiera abrir la boca el emperador en un acto tan propio de él apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de aquel Shogún y con una sonrisa prosiguió su relato.

 **-A pesar de los años no cambiamos y los errores que cometimos con anterioridad los volvemos a repetir, solo que esta vez debemos anticiparnos y aprender de nuestra historia. Dentro de todos mis posibles aliados lo he elegido a usted Saotome por su justicia, su valentía y su benevolencia.-**

 **-En poco tiempo más mis propios hombres de confianza se van a levantar en contra mía y voy a sucumbir ante sus garras, pero no mi pueblo.-** Mirando al techo el emperador busca la sabiduría para seguir con su explicación. **– Se que ellos me apoyaran pero gran parte de mi ejercito no lo hará y lo que menos deseo es una guerra.-** Da un pequeño suspiro rindiéndose al futuro **.- Con mi sangre basta. Es por esto que lo necesito a usted. Mi pueblo necesita un ejército experimentado que lo defienda y que asegure la paz de nuestra nación. Un ejército que no sucumba ante la codicia y el ansia del poder.-**

Ranma sonríe con incredulidad, él sabía que dicho ejército no existía ya que aquellos guerreros en su mayoría eran comandados por Kuno y Gosunkugi y habían cebado sus almas saqueando y violando en tierras lejanas. Él y el comandante Rioga eran las únicos que seguían las ordenes del emperador y respetaban a los enemigos.

 **-Se que a sus oídos emperador han llegado las historias de las masacres perpetradas por su ejército, dudo que entre ellos encontremos a esos hombres que necesita-**

Ranma nota como un leve destello nace en los ojos de su emperador y de su túnica amarilla saca un antiguo pergamino y lo extiende sobre el tatami **.- Se que ese ejercito no se encuentra entre mis hombres, pero eso no quiere decir que no se encuentre en mi imperio.-** Con una sonrisa el emperador le indica aquel escrito a Ranma.

 **-Hace miles de años nuestras tierras fueron invadidas por fuertes y experimentados guerreros que arrasaron con nuestras pacificas comunidades. Vertiendo la sangre de inocentes por toda nuestra tierra y generando la ira de nuestros dioses que en un acto desesperado, a pesar de que no podían intervenir. Guiaron a los pocos habitantes que no se encontraban bajo las garras de los invasores hacia las montañas. Cuando lograron llegar a las cumbres, los dioses levantaron un espeso e impenetrable bosque que los protegió del avance de los guerreros. Ya seguros en esas montañas les enseñaron a utilizar el ki que existe dentro de cada ser para poder sanarse y como transmutar el maná de la naturaleza para poder subsistir. Gracias a este maná rápidamente evolucionaron y decidieron que esas montañas alejadas de todos los males humanos serian su hogar. Formando una civilización muy distinta a la que nacía en nuestros valles.-**

 **-Los Chitasu….-** exhalo Ranma con incredulidad.

 **\- Así es como nosotros los hemos llamado para relatar historias sobre su existencia, que fueron deformándose hasta convertirse en simples leyendas o cuentos infantiles. Sin embargo ellos existen siendo nosotros los emperadores los únicos que a través de las generaciones hemos** **tenido contacto con ellos, ya que a pesar de ser una civilización aislada ellos están constantemente observándonos y custodiando la paz desde las montañas. Es por esto que te necesito Ranma, después de mucho meditar he llegado a la conclusión que nuestro tiempo se acaba, mi dinastía debe morir conmigo y la única forma para que el imperio no llegue a manos equivocadas es conseguir el apoyo de los Chitasu, verdaderos herederos del nuestros valles. Ellos deberán proteger a nuestra gente y reinar junto a nosotros la nación. Para lograr esto debes ir tu solo, sin escolta a interceder por el imperio y lograr persuadirlos a tomar parte de esta guerra.-** Ranma lo miraba incrédulo **.**

 **-Pero majestad nunca nadie a podido ver a un Chitasu estos no permiten que nadie explore las montañas sagradas, Menos un impuro como ellos me llamarían por ser guerrero.-**

El emperador sabia que no era una tarea fácil pero confiaba en el Shogún **.- Tranquilo, está escrito en tu destino y es tu sangre la que te guiara en la oscuridad del bosque, ¿Cuento con tu lealtad?.-** Mas que una pregunta fue un mandato que saco de sus pensamientos a Ranma. Rápidamente el emperador guarda el pergamino y le entrega a Ranma el medallón real con el tigre emblema del imperio, sin embargo cuando Ranma lo sostiene este se ilumina y por breves instantes junto al tigre se pudo ver a un gran dragón alado, para después volver a su imagen normal. Perplejo Ranma mira al emperador que no puede disimular su mirada de satisfacción.

 **-No me he equivocado, lo llevas en la sangre mi querido Shogun.-**

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la sala azul, sigilosamente el emperador salió a través de la acuarela seguido por nuestro guerrero, cuando estaban llegando a la puerta esta se abrió dejando entrar a Kuno seguido por Gosunkugui.

 **-Majestad lo esperamos en la sala de asuntos exteriores con el resto de los generales.-** ladró Kuno, mirando con odio a Ranma, no iba a dejar que ningún otro guerrero y menos uno que no tenia linaje tomar su puesto como principal hombre de confianza del emperador.

Una punzada recorrió la espalda del Shogún quien rápidamente miro al emperador con una fuerza que solo sus profundos ojos azules podían transmitir. El emperador entendió el mensaje. Podía contar con su lealtad.


	2. la montaña

Ranma se aseguro que todos los demás generales creyeran que el se dirigía a una misión diplomática a Bután, un pequeño país de monjes totalmente insignificante para Kuno. Por lo que todos aquellos traidores se alegraron de que el Shogún desapareciera de sus planes por un buen tiempo.

Después de una semana de viaje a través del imperio logró llegar a Nerima, el poblado más cercano a las montañas sagradas. Ingresó solo con su caballo, había dejado su ejército a cargo de su fiel amigo Rioga, su misión era no llamar la atención el debía parecer solo un eso era muy difícil. Para cualquiera no le era indiferente aquel guerrero solitario de piel tostada y manos fuertes, curtidas por los azotes de la guerra. Su espalda se erguía cual montaña en la que descansaba su inconfundible trenza, sus cabellos negros hacían juego con su armadura y con su oscura alma. Aunque su cuerpo era una fortaleza sus rasgos casi perfectos lo hacían irresistible ante la mirada de las mujeres que tenían la fortuna de cruzarse con sus profundos ojos azules.

Después de pasar la noche en la única posada de la localidad, se encontraba frente a ese bosque supuestamente impenetrable. Era un gran manto verde tan espeso que no había espacio para los sonidos. El aire era espeso ya que no había brisa dentro de esa muralla.

 _"_ _Nosé por qué pero me siento extraño es como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido pero no yo sino alguien más a través mío."_ Ranma recordó las palabras del emperador.

\- Flash back-

 **\- Tranquilo, está escrito en tu destino y es tu sangre la que te guiará en la oscuridad del bosque, cuanto con tu lealtad.-**

-Fin Flash back-

Sacudió su cabeza y sin mayor demora se interno en ese bosque, no iba a defraudar al emperador.

En las altas montañas se veía una anciana meditando sobre un delgado bastón de Sauco. Súbitamente abre los ojos y de un árbol cercano se desprende una hoja, es la única que cae ya que es pleno verano. Ayudada por una suave brisa la hoja va a parar sobre la mano derecha de la anciana

 **-Está cerca, nuestro destino nos está alcanzando, ahora solo queda esperar.-** Y cerrando los ojos sonríe volviendo a su meditación. No si antes pensar si su querida pupila estaría lista para afrontar lo que se venía.

No lejos de ahí está su principal aprendiz. Su piel es blanca y tersa como las nubles, su cabello es largo de un color tan negro y azuloso como la noche sin luna, sus ojos son del color del fuerte roble y su cuerpo es ondulado como el agua. A pesar de sus dulces e inocentes facciones su cuerpo ardía por una fuerza desconocida para la los Chitasu, esa fuerza era su motor, era el rojo de su sangre y el clamor de sus entrañas. La ágil joven se encuentra sentada sobre la copa de un árbol sintiendo el palpitar del bosque.

Desde que nació los ancianos en la comunidad supieron que el destino de todos iba a cambiar y que el día que habían visualizado en sus meditaciones estaba cada vez más cerca, cual profecía. Ya que nacía por primera vez en milenios una guerrera entre la paz de los Chitasu.

Completamente inmersa en su ejercicio de unirse con el bosque, nuestra joven no se percata de un pato blanco que viene volando para con gran sigilo pasar sobre ella y generar una gran esfera de agua que cae sobre la chica empapando a esta y a todo el árbol.

Sacándola abruptamente de su meditación. **\- Aaaaaahhhhh! .-** Sacándose el exceso de agua de sus ojos mira al cielo para ver al culpable y ve a ese pato que con una sonrisa se aleja viendo terminada su tarea. La chica con coraje quiebra una de las ramas y de un salto llega hasta otra copa y así va saltando siguiendo al emplomado que la guía hasta la anciana del bastón. Al darse cuenta que una gran aura roja lo sigue se inquietó y se apresuró a llegar a tierra transformándose antes de tocar el suelo en un fuerte muchacho de largos cabellos negros que al ver cómo llega la chica lo único que hace es sonreír nerviosamente.

 **-¡Mousse!-.** Con los ojos brillantes de rabia le grita la joven al tocar tierra. **-Esta sí que la vas a pagar, es la enésima vez que me lo haces esta semana, Shampoo va a tener que cocinar pato asado porque te voy a sacar hasta la última pluma!. .-**

Mousse traga saliva y mira nervioso a la anciana. **\- Cologne, te dije que era mala idea esta solución, ahora Shampoo nuevamente me va a tener que curar y seria la 4 vez en la semana, por favor has algo.-** De un salto la anciana se puso entre los jóvenes y estirando la palma hacia la chica está queda totalmente envuelta en una intensa luz que se torna violeta.

 **-Akane, debes controlarte recuerda la meditación, trasmuta tu fuerza en paz para alimentar el maná del bosque.-** Le explica Cologne con la paciencia que llega después de tantos años enseñando.

 **-Pero Cologne, estaba totalmente en paz conectada con el bosque hasta que ese maldito Mousse me mojó-.** El aura de Akane no estaba menguando seguía siendo de un rojo intenso.

La anciana mira a la joven con gran cariño, ella le recuerda tanto a si misma cuando joven. **– Mira la rama que todavía tienes en la mano.-** Akane recién se percata que sostenía algo y cuando abre la mano observa lo que antes fue una rama y ahora es solo carbón y cenizas **.- Debes tener cuidado. No siempre va a estar Mousse para apagar tus incendios, al parecer la simple meditación no está siendo 100% efectiva debes seguir practicando la técnica del corazón de hielo, para que logres controlar tu fuego vital.-**

Akane se sonroja con vergüenza. Es la única de su raza que da constantemente problemas, pero lo bueno de eso era que a ella le encantaba pasar sus días entrenando en el bosque, aprender nuevas técnicas era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su vida. Simplemente el hacer crecer las cosechas, que era una de las principales actividades de su clan no era para ella. Ella se sentía ahogada en la aldea, tenía la necesidad de salir de ahí, por eso le gustaba tanto subirse a las copas de los arboles ya que desde ahí su mirada no tenia limites y su alma se sentía libre.

Cologne, recuerda que aquel guerrero ya está ingresando al bosque. " _Sera mejor echarle una pequeña mano al destino."_ **-Mousse, regresa a la aldea. En seguida seguimos con tu entrenamiento.**

Dicho esto el joven se acerca a la chica y susurrándole al oído, le dice **.-No te preocupes no le diré a nadie lo de los incendios, pero por favor no quemes mis arboles, que tarde una semana en hacerlos crecer después del último atentado tuyo contra mi bosque.-** Le da una pequeña palmadita en el hombro, sabe que Akane es muy orgullosa y no quiere que nadie más se entere que todavía no controla muy bien su fuego interno. La conoce desde que nació y haría cualquier cosa por su mejor amiga. Akane lo mira y le sonríe sabe que puede confiar en él **.- Gracias Mousse.-** Inclinando su larga cabellera se despide de su amigo.

Una vez que ambas quedaron solas Cologne se le acerca a la joven y mira hacia la aldea y luego con una sonrisa intenta subir el ánimo de Akane **.**

 **-Sabes, solo debes calmarte y ya vas a ver como tu fuego se apacigua. Por el momento debo encargarte una misión, En este preciso momento un guerrero se está adentrando al bosque y necesito…**

 **Que lo eche a patadas por intruso. Lo** **haré** **estarás orgullosa de mi Cologne.-** La joven la interrumpe ilusionada con lo que eso significa sus ojos brillaban con la sola idea de un enfrentamiento real.

- **No, Akane debes traerlo sano y salvo. Yo se que podrás llegar hasta él en unas horas, pero él no es como nosotros, por lo que luego que lo encuentres el viaje será mucho más lento al meno días. Por tu familia no te preocupes yo me encargo de Soun.-**

 **¡Que!, acaso me estas pidiendo que traiga a un "impuro", como los llaman acá en la aldea, mi padre me destierra si se entera.-** Akane odiaba esa forma que tenían de llamar a los guerreros de los valles. Ella secretamente siempre se había fascinado con las historias que de niños les contaban para que vieran a esos hombres sin alma como verdaderos villanos, pero para ella eran grandes luchadores, que daban su vida por su patria. Ella en el fondo los envidiaba.

Cologne notando las dudas de su aprendiz, decide explicarle un poco más el tema, no vaya a ser que en su ímpetu esta muchacha se tome atribuciones y espante al guerrero.

La observa detenidamente, nota sus nacientes curvas, sus largas piernas, sus anchas caderas y ese rostro angelical, su dulce niña ya es una mujer. Ese guerrero la va a tener difícil con la cantidad de pretendientes que tiene la joven en la aldea, pero ella sabe sus preferencias. Desde muy pequeña Akane escuchaba con ensoñación todas las historias de los bárbaros luchadores, ella jamás podría enamorarse de un "Cuida plantas" como suele burlarse nombrando a los jóvenes del pueblo.

 **-Akane, las cosas están cambiando en los valles y la paz que hoy reina se va a acabar dejando solo sangre y terror, la historia se está repitiendo. Pero esta vez nosotros debemos tomar parte y luchar por la que alguna vez fue nuestra tierra. Es por eso que el guerrero ha venido, para pedirnos ayuda en nombre del emperador. Eres la única que lo puede traer a salvo ya que eres la única que ha llegado hasta la muralla verde.-**

Akane se atraganto con la confesión y su cara la delató. _"Como es posible que se diera cuenta si tome todas las precauciones, rayos nada se le escapa"_ Cologne adoraba la transparencia del alma de la joven era fácil adivinar sus pensamientos. Y con falso regaño sigue hablando.

 **\- Crees que por que es de noche no sé lo que pasa en mi montaña. No te dije nada sobre tus huidas nocturnas por que se que tu alma hace mucho que no soporta los límites de la aldea, pero no te preocupes es nuestro secreto. El incauto de Shoun no es capaz ni de sentir el pasto de su jardín. Jajajajaja.-** la risa de la anciana resonó en el bosque.

Los hombros de Akane se relajaron al menos no tendría que escuchar un largo sermón departe de un lloroso padre. Ya estaba decidido cumpliría esa misión. Era su palabra, traería al guerrero sano y salvo. Pero no podía dejar de estar nerviosa nunca antes había conocido a alguien de afuera y meno a un guerrero, sin querer se sonrojó por el solo hecho de intentar imaginárselo.

 **Ya chiquilla, no pierdas mas el tiempo y ve que se va a perder.-** Cologne ya adivinaba las causas del sonrojo de la joven, no se cansaría de afirmar que era igual a ella a su edad.

Akane sin perder más tiempo se mentaliza como un halcón. Toma impulso y en medio del salto su cuerpo se transforma en el ave más rápida que conoce, el halcón peregrino. Claro que este Halcón no era café, sino que era de un negro tan intenso que a la luz del sol más bien parecía azul.

Por alguna razón que ella aun desconoce es la única Chitsu que puede transformarse en más de un tipo de animal.

Planeando por las montañas se sentía más viva que nunca. A este paso en unos minutos llegaría al bosque, una vez ahí conectándose con el alma de este no le sería muy difícil encontrar al guerrero.


	3. la loba

Ranma miraba atónito aquel bosque, no por nada le habían dicho en la posada que era una locura intentar ingresar. Por más que intentaba encontrar un sendero no divisaba ninguno, por lo que con la ayuda de su espada y cubriéndose con su armadura fue haciéndose paso por la gran muralla verde. Habían pasado 40 minutos y solo había logrado avanzar unos 500mt. Sabía que era temprano y que afuera el sol brillaba en lo alto, pero en ese bosque no lograba ver absolutamente nada. Era como la noche más oscura, los arboles eran tan espesos que ningún rayo de sol lograba escabullirse y la maleza era tan densa que si no fuera por su armadura ya tendría la piel desgarrada por el rose. En un principio pensó en fabricar una antorcha pero con lo denso del follaje no podría hacerlo sin ocasionar un incendio.

Ya habían pasado horas y por primera vez en su vida estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Respira profundo e intenta calmarse decidiendo descansar un minuto. Se sentó en el poco espacio libre que tenia y recordó el medallón del emperador. Decidió buscarlo en su bolso, como no podía ver nada se tuvo que basar en el tacto para encontrar el frio metal. Lo Tomó entre las manos y lo acarició, intentando encontrar el relieve del dragón tras el tigre. Al pasar sus callosos dedos por los tallados, estos una vez más se iluminaron Mostrando tras el aguerrido tigre un hermoso dragón alado y para suerte del guerrero la luz siguió y le permitió ver un poco del lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba rodeado de jóvenes bambús que se unían a través de un sinfín de enredaderas con finas espinas. Sabiéndose por el momento atrapado suelta un bufido exhalando todo el pesado aire, si tan solo sintiera una brisa para darle animo. Recordó pasadas batallas donde el olor de la pólvora y de la sangre fresca nublaban los sentidos, definitivamente ha estado en situaciones peores y rápidamente decide levantarse, Ranma Saotome nunca se rinde y con nuevos ánimos reanuda sus pasos ahora ayudado con la luz del medallón que en su cuello ilumina si lento avance.

En los cielos, Akane divisa la muralla verde de aquel bosque impenetrable y baja su vuelo. Antes de llegar a él, aterrizando sobre sus fuertes y torneadas piernas.

Con sus pies descalzos, ya que como todos los Chitsu ella no necesita protegerse de la naturaleza o del tiempo, siente la humedad de la tierra. Le encanta la tierra húmeda la hace volver a su niñez y ayuda a enfriar su ser.

Para poder unirse por completo al alma del boque ella debe parar sus latidos y a través del trance unir su cuerpo al corazón de manto verde, vivir a través de sus árboles, a través de la tierra, de sus aguas y de sus hojas. Sentir como la información corre a través de las arterias verdes de aquella floresta.

Akane deja su cuerpo para ser uno con el bosque, su alma se expande a través de él y lo abarca todo. Es ahí cuando lo siente, no lo puede ver pero si tocar. Así es como siente ese cuerpo traspasándola, abriéndose paso a través de ella, siente su fuerza, su aliento sobre sus hojas, su pesado cuerpo sobre su tierra, como con sus fuertes manos desgarran sus ramas sin poder evitarlo él se adentra cada vez más en ella. Akane entra en un estado de excitación provocando que el bosque se cierre aun más sobre la anatomía del guerrero. Es ahí cuando un calor empieza a generarse en su vientre escapando en un ahogado grito que rompe rápidamente el vínculo. Ya no lo siente, ahora está el vacio, solo siente su propia piel que arde intensamente. Abre los ojos y se da cuenta que las hojas que caen sobre sus hombros se desintegran calcinadas antes de tocarla.

Recuerda de nuevo la sensación de tocarlo de sentir su peso. _"Pero que fue eso…"_ Se abraza a si misma tratando de no dejar escapar las sensaciones que ya la comienzan a dejarla en un extraño letargo. Tiene el cuerpo adormecido y ante el más mínimo roce se estremece _. "Esto no me está ayudando no me estoy enfriando si sigo así voy a quemar todo el lugar. Jamás había roto el vinculo del contacto astral de esa manera."_

Recordando la técnica de Colonge logra enfriarse y apaciguarse. Ya sabe dónde está el guerrero debe llegar a él. No podía fallarle a Cologne debía cumplir la misión sin demora.

Se mentalizó, para que su cuerpo cambiando de forma se adentrara al bosque. A su avance los arboles y matorrales iban abriendo un sendero a través de ellos, las espinas de escondían al rose de su azulado pelaje, sus brillantes ojos tierra iluminaban el camino bajo sus garras.

Ranma, caía rendido. Sus manos sangraban profusamente y su cara tenia diversos cortes. Su armadura ya no podía protegerlo como en un principio. Al parecer esa iba a ser su tumba no creía poder atravesar ese bosque y no volvería sin cumplir con su promesa, su honor se lo impedía. Él jamás había dejado una misión inconclusa y si debía morir desangrado en esa tierra lo haría.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos el joven guerrero sintió una poderosa presencia que se aceraba. Quiso ponerse de pie pero ya no podía el bosque había crecido arriba de él formando una cripta, si su propia cripta. Estaba tan exhausto que no pudo levantar la cabeza cuando sintió como una helada y húmeda nariz olfateaba su pelo. Atrapado como estaba era presa fácil para cualquier animal salvaje atraído por la sangre. Estaba recordando al emperador y como tenía sus esperanzas puestas en él. Cuando se iba a imaginar que iba a terminar ahí en ese bosque comido por animales salvajes, pero poco a poco dejo de sentir la presión de las ramas su cuerpo estaba libre y sacando sus últimas fuerzas logra levantarse y es ahí cuando la vio. Ahí en medio me la oscuridad del bosque solo brillaba su medallón y los ojos de esa hermosa loba de pelaje negro tan negro como su armadura. A pesar de lo que en su estado significaba encontrarse con un lobo, supo a través de esos ojos que no le aria daño y sin meditarlo acaricio su lomo.

Era su imaginación o la loba pareció temblar ante su afecto, esa sola y ridícula idea le provoco una sonrisa.

Akane, estaba impactada, al verlo ahí arrodillado totalmente derrotado eran tan imponente aun en ese estado, esas manos que debieron arrancar la vida a tantos otros ahora sangraban tiñendo el suelo con su ardiente sangre.

No pudo evitarlo tenía que sentir su olor, cerró los ojos, sin duda esto era una de las buenas cosas de un lobo, se acercó para lograr sentir cada matiz de su aroma. Olía a una mescla de almizcle, barro, madera vieja y sudor, el olor nubló su vista por unos segundos hasta que sintió que ese hombre reaccionaba. Se alejo un poco para poder observarlo. Su cuerpo era como ese bosque fuerte, impenetrable y su rostro era anguloso, su piel color arcilla brillaba por el sudor, se estaba perdiendo en esos profundos ojos azules, ese guerrero era, era… No encontraba palabras para describirlo… simplemente perfecto.

No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió su mano sobre su pelaje y ahí la vio por primera vez y muy adentro supo que algo en su interior había cambiado, ya nunca volvería a ser la misma, no después de conocer su sonrisa.

Aquella loba lo miró nuevamente e invitándolo a seguirla, dio media vuelta y comenzó a internarse en el bosque. Su suerte mejoraba ya que por alguna razón aquella selva se abría dejándolos pasar guiado por aquella extraña presencia animal.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando al fin lograron salir del bosque. El se mantuvo callado todo el camino, analizando aquella salvaje presencia que lo había salvado.

Cuando se encontraron en un claro, ya a salvo él pudo observar como a través de la luz de la luna el cuerpo de la loba brillaba azuloso. Era raro eso en un lobo, esa no era una hembra común y corriente, su corazón se sentía tan extraño junto a ella. Después observó a su alrededor quedaba demasiado camino y en el estado en que se encontraba lo mejor era descansar y seguir mañana al alba. Por suerte su tienda no se había roto intentando cruzar el bosque.

Ella se siente tan en paz junto a él que no quiso tener que dar explicaciones, solo quería acompañarlo, sentirlo cerca y cuidarlo por la noche. Decidió seguir como loba. Con esa forma él la miraba con cariño. _"Cuando sepa que soy una Chitasu me va a ver como un fenómeno, no quiero que se aleje."_

Se acurrucó bajo un árbol y lo observó en silencio. Sacó todo tipo de objetos extraños, hasta que dio con la tienda. Con gran habilidad en unos minutos ya la tenía armada.

Lo vio realizar infructuosos intentos para encender una fogata. Aunque estaba en el cuerpo de loba no puedo evitar sonreír ante su desesperación. A ella eso de prender fuego se le daba con tanta facilidad que le parecía gracioso todos los inútiles intentos de ese guerrero por lograr prender la fogata. Apiadándose de él aprovechó que se alejó a recolectar algo más de leña para encender esas inexistentes brasas con solo posar una de sus garras. Con pereza se acomodo cerca de las llamas que comenzaban a consumir la yesca.

La loba ya se estaba impacientando. ¿Por qué no llegaba?

 _"_ _Quizás le paso algo, no conoce este bosque y es bastante peligroso debería ir a buscarlo, después de todo debo llevarlo sano y salvo a la aldea."_ De pronto sintió como algo grande se aproximaba por el bosque. Rápidamente adopto posición de ataque erizando todo su brillante pelaje y mostrando sus afilados colmillos en un gruñido. El atacante salió de su escondite con un gran troco en sus hombros era su guerrero. Se relajo en un instante al ver sus ojos y como le sonreía.

 **-Tranquila, solo soy yo. Pero que milagro he logrado encender la fogata sin siquiera estar acá. Al menos no vamos a pasar frio.-** Mirando nuevamente a la loba le susurra tiernamente. **\- Aunque tú estas más preparada que yo con ese hermoso pelaje debes tener a toda una manada de lobos preocupados por tu ausencia.-** En un pícaro gesto de guiña un ojo **.** _"podría haber jurado que se sonrojó. Nahh, debe ser solo el cansancio."_

Estaban ya los dos disfrutando del embriagador calor del fuego cuando un extraño sonido se escapa del estomago del guerrero. Ante el desesperado aviso de su cuerpo saca del bolso los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una hogaza de pan. Dividiéndola por la mitad se come una parte y le extiende la otra a la joven loba. Esta con la nariz empuja su mano alejando el alimento de ella y se marcha decidida hacia el bosque.

Su gesto la enterneció profundamente, ella también estaba hambrienta. Pero no podía aceptar su comida era muy poco para alimentarlo siquiera a él, debía hacer algo. Lo observó comiendo hasta la última miga que se escondía en sus ropas, para con pesar alejarse. Tan rápido se estaba volviendo dependiente de sus miradas.

 _"_ _Bueno quizás se acordó que debe alimentar a sus cachorros o simplemente ya no desea mi compañía."_ Confusamente el joven se siente abandonado, en el fondo no concibe que la loba tenga un mundo lejos de él. Un desconocido sentimiento de posesión lo embarga. Él nunca tuvo una familia, no recuerda ni a su madre ni a su padre. Lo criaron monjes, entregándole todos sus conocimientos y secretos. Siempre lucho por ser el mejor, sabía que si era lo suficientemente bueno sus padres lo querrían de vuelta con ellos y ya nunca volvería a sentirse solo, pero por más que sobresaliera en todas las disciplinas sus padres nunca volvieron por él.

Ella corrió a través del bosque, nunca antes había casado ni había tenido la necesidad de buscar su propia comida, pero un sentimiento extraño crecía en ella debía protegerlo. Siguió corriendo a través de la humedad del bosque hasta que paró abruptamente al llegar a un gran rio, el ruido ensordecedor era provocado por un centenar de truchas que subían por los rápidos delatándose por el destello de sus cuerpos al salir del agua. Se sonrió, esta sería su primera pesca con garras. Sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo a las frías aguas, se sentía tan libre peleando a través de la corriente con aquellos resbalosos peces.

Él estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando sintió un húmedo peso sobre sus piernas. Era una gran trucha y a su lado estaba su hermosa loba totalmente empapada con sus ojos llenos de vida. Sin pensarlo la abrazó sintiendo sobre su rostro su sedoso pelaje y de su cuello sacó un extraño colgante con el kanji de la montaña y lo entrelazó en el cuello de su ahora loba.

 **-Estas toda mojada, al parecer la pobre trucha te dio pelea. Este es mi amuleto de la buena suerte para que no me dejes de nuevo.-** le sonrió dulcemente. **-Ven acércate un poco a la fogata mientras yo me encargo de preparar la cena.-**


	4. el guerrero

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta publicación es sin fines de lucro y nace de la imaginación.

Las primeras luces del alba comenzaban a iluminar la tienda, dejando al descubierto ambos cuerpos que durante la noche se habían encontrado buscando calor. El suave pelaje de la loba había acunado el sueño del guerrero y a su vez el embriagante aroma de él había adormecido los sentidos siempre alertas de ella. Ambos comenzaron a despertar sintiéndose completos ante el calor del otro.

Él ya había desmontado su campamento y estaba listo para seguir su camino hasta la aldea. El gran problema era que por más que buscara un sendero no existía ninguno, no sabía por dónde debía seguir. La loba con solo una mirada logro captar su indecisión, por lo que con paso seguro dejó que él la siguiera. A pesar que nunca había hecho el trayecto a pie sabía que rumbo debían tomar, eso ya era algo. En silencio dejaron el claro para adentrarse en el bosque que cubría el nacimiento de las montañas.

Muy lejos de ahí Cologne se mantenía alerta, había seguido cada paso de su niña y no estaba muy de acuerdo con su actuar _. " Akane, nunca se van a conocer si te la pasas convertida en loba. Lo siento no me dejas mas remedio"._ La anciana toma su bastón y con fuerza lo hunde en la tierra generando una pequeña fisura. Sonríe sabiéndose victoriosa, tanto conocía a su chica que sabía lo que iba a lograr con sus actos.

Ya se habían adentrado en el bosque cuando notó que el joven se detenía. Estaban justo bajo la entrada de una enorme cueva cuyo techo era decorado con miles de hermosas y brillantes estalactitas, sin duda era un espectáculo hermoso. De pronto sus instintos se pusieron alerta y su corazón de encogió dolorosamente, algo estaba mal muy mal. De las entrañas de la tierra escuchó un gruñido ensordecedor y todo comenzó a moverse. Ahí lo vio, él estaba en la entrada sin saber que ocurría solo la miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules, cuando un centenar de rocas comienzan a caer montaña abajo. Solo corrió sin pensar, logró sentir su cuerpo y ya todo se volvió negro.

Todo pasó tan rápido, él estaba viendo aquella cueva cuando de pronto sintió que el piso se movía y su loba que en un ágil movimiento lo empujó lejos, justo cuando todas esas rocas caían sobre ella y la entrada de la cueva. No podía creer lo que había pasado, su loba lo salvaba una vez mas, él no podía dejar que se le fuera. Rápidamente comenzó a buscarla, después de unos minutos ya no sentía sus manos de tanto sacar piedras, su corazón estaba corriendo una maratón y la meta era su loba.

Cuando al fin logra despejar le entrada de la cueva ve un cuerpo mal herido en el suelo, está oscuro y no logra distinguir bien así que toma a su loba y la lleva al exterior. A la luz del día dej con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de ella en el suelo y acaricio su pelaje, ella en un gran esfuerzo lo miró para grabar esos ojos que ahora lucían como cielos atormentados, para luego dejarse llevar por un pesado sueño. Él cerró los suyos y rezó a los dioses para que no se llevaran a su loba, para que la trajeran de vuelta, que se llevaran a otros pero no a ella, todos menos ella.

Para su asombro cuando la volvió a mirar ya no estaba su loba sino que en su lugar había una hermosa chica, de piel muy blanca, sus cabellos eran largos y tan oscuros que brillaban azules. Con una caricia fue despejando su cara, era realmente hermosa, su pelo era tan sedoso como el pelaje de su loba y su mano tembló al pasar por su cuello y rozar el colgante que él le había regalado la noche anterior. La sintió quejarse, el sonido lo sacó de su ensoñación para ver su cuerpo sangrante, se estaba muriendo.

No sabía qué hacer, nunca fue medico. Él era un guerrero, él quitaba la vida no la devolvía. Pero daría todo por salvar la de ella. Un sentimiento de desolación aun mayor lo embargó, y una humedad se apodero de su rostro. El no lloraba pero por alguna razón que no entendía todavía el hecho de perderla significaba que parte de su alma se iría con ella.

Un fuerte viento lo saco de sus pensamientos. Todo el bosque se movía y las hojas formaban un remolino alrededor de ellos hasta que una voz sonó por todo el lugar.

 **-Querido guerrero, no temas. Estoy acá para ayudarte. En tus brazos tienes a tu destino, sus almas están unidas desde antes de esta vida y seguirán destinados en las venideras. Su nombre es Akane ella es una Chitsu, pero no una cualquiera, es la primera que nace con sangre guerrera en las venas y su nacimiento marca el inicio de una nueva era para nuestro pueblo. Tu deber es protegerla.-**

Él joven trata de entender todo lo que la voz le intenta explicar **.-Pero ella está mal, necesita ayuda-**

 **-Descuida, nuestros cuerpos son capaces de sanarse por si mismos, solo debes procurar que descanse y alimentarla mientras se encuentre en el trance y esto debería durar al menos 4 días. No debes tener miedo esta etapa puede ser muy dolorosa. Cuídala muy bien guerrero, nos veremos en 7 días.- las hojas caen y el viento cesa.**

Una vez solo miraba incrédulo a la chica. Estaban unidos, esas palabras sonaban como eco en su cabeza aliviando su alma, porque la sola idea de separarse de ella le estrechaba el corazón.

 **-Akane-** le susurro a su oído.- **No te preocupes, voy a cuidar de ti siempre, es una promesa-** acariciaba el amuleto que él le había entregado la noche anterior. **–No deberías haberme rescatado.-** Con un suspiro suelta toda la angustia acumulada al pensar que había perdido a su Loba **.- Ya me has salvado la vida dos veces y ahora que te puedo ver me dejas solo tu cuerpo y te vas lejos. Necesito que vuelvas, necesito escucharte, conocer tus anhelos, tus miedos.-** El guerrero siente como sus ojos se nublan de impotencia, la paciencia nunca ha sido su aliada. Aprieta fuertemente sus puños dejando blancos los nudillos, debe cuidarla, no se puede desesperar. Todo a su tiempo ahora debe pensar en cómo ayudarla a ella, a su destino.

Pasó todo el día construyendo el refugio porque su tienda no era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Pero al menos la tela le había servido para vendar las heridas de la joven y el resto para arroparla. Al final del día miraba orgulloso su obra, no era un gran arquitecto, pero había logrado construir un cómodo hogar para ambos.

Se sentía tan agradable pensar en compartir con ella lo que la gente común llama "hogar". Una palabra tan simple y llena de un significado que hasta ahora el no conocía. Sabía que aquella choza no era una casa y que Akane, bueno el solo debía cuidarla y velar por su salud. Ellos no eran nada, por ahora. Aunque su mente intentara enfriar su corazón este se empeñaba en nublar su razón con sentimientos vedados para un guerrero. Se estaba volviendo débil, pero esa debilidad por ella lo hacía sentirse más fuerte ante las dificultades que les tocaran afrontar.

El refugio consistía en un techo confeccionado por dos grandes troncos a modo de vigas principales y otros más delgados como travesaños, este esqueleto era cubierto por 3 capas de distintos tipos de hojas y ramas que había recolectado en los alrededores. No quería alejarse mucho por temor a que algo le ocurriera a Akane y él no fuera capaz de llegar a tiempo.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando al fin terminó todo los detalles. Miró a su loba descansar tranquilamente, ya no sangraba. Debía llevarla al refugio donde le había tejido con hojas un mullido lecho. La tomo en sus fuertes brazos y al contacto con su cuerpo Akane aun en su inconsciencia se acurrucó en su pecho. Ranma sentía que los fuertes latidos de su corazón podían escucharse desde el otro lado del bosque.

Con mucho cuidado la dejó en el lecho, se veía hermosa. No pudo evitar fijar su vista en su hermoso y níveo cuello, era tan perfecto, lo imaginaba suave, apetecible. Pero no podía, no estando ella inconsciente.

Ya había prendido la fogata, pero faltaba un poco mas de leña para aguantar toda la noche. Se encontraba no muy lejos del refugio cuando un desgarrador grito, heló su sangre. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, su corazón amenazaba con escapar de su pecho. Cuando se acercaba pudo oír otro grito, de un salto llego hasta donde estaba Akane. Su cuerpo convulsionaba, su espalda se arqueaba de dolor. Ranma rápidamente la abrazó, no se le ocurría nada más que dejar que descargara su dolor en su piel.

Akane al sentir ese calor y ese cuerpo recorriéndola en un abrazo. Despertó súbitamente, pero el dolor era tan grande que se aferro lo más fuerte que pudo a ese hombre. **–ahhrg-** Ranma no puedo evitar gruñir de una dolorosa satisfacción al sentir como el cuerpo de ella se aferraba al suyo, sus uñas rasgaban su ropa tensando su cuerpo, pero no por el dolor sino por el irrefrenable deseo que nacía en de sus entrañas.

 **-Lo … lamen..to-** La joven apenas podía hablar por lo contraída que estaba su mandíbula en aquella agonía . **–No te preocupes, mi cuerpo ya prácticamente no siente el dolor físico. Muérdeme sin temor eso te va a ayudar, créeme. –** Esas palabras provocaron que se embriagara de dolor y deseo, sin pensarlo ya estaba mordiendo el hombro del guerrero. Podía sentir como la tela de sus ropas cedía ante sus incisivos. Después de unos minutos su boca se lleno de un líquido caliente y de un sabor metálico. Asustada se alejó, le había sacado sangre **.-Lo siento perdona, no quise hacerte daño yo solo…-**

 **-No te preocupes enserio esto no es nada, tu ya me has salvado dos veces en dos días. Me sentía tan mal cuando estabas inconsciente. No sabía cómo ayudarte, créeme lo que pueda sentir por una simple mordida no significa nada al lado de la angustia de perderte.-** Ranma no sabía por qué estaba siendo tan sincero, no tenía miedo a sus sentimientos ni a lo que ella pudiera pensar de él.

A Akane se le atragantaban las palabras **.** Acababa de despertar y no lograba entenderlo todo.

 **-Lo siento, todo es muy confuso todavía, yo debía encontrarte para llevarte a nuestra aldea. Recuerdo que estaba convertida en loba cuando te encontré y logramos salir de ese bosque…-** Sin darse cuenta estaba acariciando el amuleto que le dio la noche anterior **.** Recordaba perfectamente como se lo había dado.

-Flash back-

 **-Estas toda mojada, al parecer la pobre trucha te dio pelea. Este es mi amuleto de la buena suerte para que no me dejes de nuevo.-** le sonrió dulcemente.

-Fin Flash back-

 **-Después por la mañana comenzamos a caminar cuando de pronto todo se movió a mis pies y luego recuerdo unas rocas y después todo negro -** Akane lo miraba, esperando que él terminara su relato ya que ella no podía recordar mas que eso.

 **–** **Sufriste un accidente por salvarme y estoy cuidándote. Estabas muy mal herida, por lo que entraste en un trance para permitir que tu cuerpo sanara.-** La joven lo miraba incrédula. **– No debiste salvarme, estaba muy preocupado, si algo te hubiera pasado no me lo habría perdonado. Estabas muriendo en mis brazos y no sabía que hacer. Si no fuera por esa voz que sonaba en todo el bosque no habría sabido tu nombre, ni que estabas en un proceso propio de sanación.-** Akane entiende que aquella voz fue Cologne, ella a lo lejos los estaba cuidando y tiernamente le sonríe. El joven queda perplejo y torpemente sigue si relato. **-Por cierto soy Ranma Saotome y estoy en deuda contigo. Pero por favor no vuelvas a arriesgarte así, no soportaría verte mal de nuevo-** Ranma esconde la vista, tratando de evitar su frustración, ante el solo recuerdo del accidente.

Akane se enternece por su actitud. Tomando su barbilla, lo obliga a mirarla. **– No debes sentirte culpable.-** El no sabía que responder, se estaba perdiendo en esos hermosos ojos chocolate. Era tan hermosa que el contacto con su piel estaba despertando sus deseos más primitivos. Ella a su vez se estaba ahogando en el azul de su mirada, quería sentirlo como en el bosque cuando lo conoció. Se mordió los labios ante la sola idea de esas fuertes manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Inmersos en sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta cuando sus cuerpos respondiendo ante sus deseos se iban acercando, hasta casi rosar sus labios. En ese momento cayeron en cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, sintiendo el calor del aliento del otro.

Esta es mi primera publicación, No tenia muy claro como hacerlo por lo que en el transcurso de estos capítulos he ido aprendiendo.

Gracias a los que han encontrado interesante la historia, siempre sus opiniones son una gran ayuda. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que esperen con ansias el próximo

LO de los Reviews no sabia bien comos e contestaban y he podido notar en otros fics que los responden al final del capitulo por lo que lo voy a hacer así.

Mary: Que bueno que te gusten las historias de imperios y guerreros, los AU permiten desarrollar mejor la caracterización de los personajes. Dándonos mas libertad a los que las escribimos.

Joha: Que bueno que te guste la idea de la historia, como hay tantos fics de Ranma es difícil pensar en hacer una que no sea tan parecida a otra. Claro que si nos ponemos filosóficos todo ya esta escrito y solo lo reinventamos.

: Que bueno que te guste yo también deseo terminarlo, para esto llevo un cuaderno al trabajo así escribo mas rápido y en la noche transcribo lo que por el día garabateo en el cuadernito. Claro que no faltan las burlas de mis compañeros de trabajo, por que el único cuaderno con lineas que tenia en casa era uno muy brillante, de estos que te regalan en navidad y que juras no utilizar jamas.

nancyricoleon : Que bueno que te este gustando la historia, la fantasía nos da mas libertad y a mi también me gustan mas esos cuentos, no lo puedo negar prefiero las historias mas místicas que las mas reales. Ya vivimos en un mundo demasiado concreto como para fantasear con otro igual.

Muyyy buenoooo. Ya quiero q se encuentren : No pusiste un nombre, pero siiii yo también quería que se encontraran luego, pero no sabia como, prefería que lo hicieran de una manera que no pudieran tener un contacto directo inmediatamente como para que cada uno experimentara lo que siente por el otro primero.

yessi-chibi: Gracias por lo de la buena trama, espero poder seguir manteniendote atenta a la historia, se vienen muchas cosas todavía. Estamos recién empezando =)

akane-kun19 : Gracias, yo también espero terminarlo. Es desesperante leer un fics y darte cuenta que esta abandonado y que por mas que revises cada cierto tiempo no lo actualizan! Espero no escupir al cielo y que no me pase eso a mi =)

mia: Me alegra que sigas la historia, estoy tratando de no demorar mucho en subir actualizaciones, así no pierdo el hilo y ustedes tampoco =)


End file.
